


Seven Emails (or how the 'kids' found out about Charlotte and Helen)

by MikaUriah



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationship, E-mail, F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaUriah/pseuds/MikaUriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of self explanatory, yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Emails (or how the 'kids' found out about Charlotte and Helen)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how accurate the 'yale' email address is, but for fictional purposes I just wrote it like the way it is 'yale.edu' if their is a Charlotte Benoit that goes to Yale University and this is her email...my bad, lol.

To: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org  
From: charlotte.benoit@yale.edu  
Re: miss you! 

Dear Helen, 

I hope everything’s well, it’s been way to long! When are you going to come to the area again? I found this really quaint little sports pub you might like *giggles*, I am trying to get the week off so I can be your plus one for your Kate’s wedding and finally meet your family; but, the dean and my supervisor is giving me hard a time and it’s not looking good  I’m really sorry, I was really looking forward to it. 

I was going to send you a dirty photo or something, but then I remembered that your Henry sometimes gets emails to scan when they are from the outside and I figured that you wouldn’t appreciate Henry getting a photo of me, well of me like that *giggles* or do you think it would give him a nice surprise the next time he had to go do an email scan. Haha. 

I got to go now, anything new? Say Hi to Richard for me.

miss you more than you know,

Char. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: charlotte.benoit@yale.edu  
From: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org

Re: Re: Miss you! 

Dear Char,

Everything is going okay here, the Veriyropoli family added two more to the litter, that’s 14 babies this cycle, I’ll send you a picture but no you can’t have one, everyone wants to keep these little furry babies as pets. They don’t make cute pets!   
Henry says they remind him of Gizmo from the 80s movie “gremlins,” keeping that it mind he still wants one…I love Henry as if he was my son but he would be the one to forget and leave him out in the rain…The Veriyropolis won’t turn into a murderous demon but, still, it’s the principle. It could get a cold or something and who would have to take care of it. 

I am pretty sure it’s like this for every family with children and pets; I know I don’t talk about my daughter Ashley too often, but, when Ashley was 8 she found a stray dog; she begged and pleaded for me to keep this dog as a pet “I’ll feed it ever day mom, and walk it” and blah blah. Begged and pleaded and cried actual tears!!! I say “yes! Fine Ashley, you can keep the dog as a pet!” knowing that it was going to come down to me somehow or my old friend to walk “Lucky” every day; and sure enough when the “Lucky’s” luck ran out and got eaten who had to clean it up...yep! Mom! – There was a point to this I swear there was one.   
The rest of the week has been pretty quiet…Accept – well something’s are going on in the Sanctuary that I can’t really talk about at the moment, sorry. . 

Do not worry if you cannot be my plus one for Kate’s wedding I more than understand and so does Kate! But, if I can immaturely add at this point that your Boss/supervisor/Dean person is a…really big meanie! I may have been babysitting the neighbour’s son again. He’s four and I try and censor my language on calls while he’s here. Try being the operative word in that sentence. *grin?* (not entirely sure I should be proud of that one…) 

I am pretty sure that I would appreciate the dirty photo a little more than Henry’s…besides, Henry knows better than to just going off and checking my email all willy-nilly most he checks the emails for viruses and stuff in case there is a threat, not as often as you might think. People are smarter than that. Usually. Henry likes a good surprise as anyone, remember though, my little people here at the Sanctuary, they don’t know about us being an us. I am not sure if I am ready to tell them or not. 

My arms are lonely with you so far away, 

miss you – H. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org  
From: charlotte.benoit@yale.edu  
Re: Re: Re: miss you!

H- 

Yes please send me the photos of the babies!!!!!!! *ahem*

I know we haven’t been dating long, so, remember these three (3) things I’m about to say:

1) Never apologize for not telling anyone about us, I’ll never force that issue, there are people on my side that don’t know about us either and quite frankly: it’s safer like that.  
2) Never be sorry for calling my boss/dean whatever a big meanie. In fact I’ll give you the rest of this year’s salary if you come down to Yale and tell him that to his face. (On the other hand, please don’t I need that to live.)   
3) Never apologize for not being able to talk about work with me. I do stuff I can’t talk to you about, I know what it’s like. Remember though: if you need it, I’m here to vent too…or not. You know whatever. 

Tell me more about Ashley? I didn’t know if I should laugh at the story because I seen photos of her and I can imagine her big blue eyes welling up with tears and begging you to have some little stray mutt’s wet nose press up against your ankle because you gave in. 

I love that you babysit your neighbour’s son sometimes and they don’t seem to freak out about what you do is that the little boy named: Shaun- That little brunette boy that you keep a photo of in your wallet? He’s adorable! And yes I can see him calling someone a big meanie. 

Okay won’t send a dirty photo to Henry, I’ll keep that in mind though maybe for another time – how is Kate’s wedding planning going?

Wishing I was in your arms, 

Miss you- Char. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: charlotte.benoit@yale.edu  
From: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org

Re: Re: Re: Re: Miss you!

There is an attachment to this email with the picture of the babies: Veriyropoli – never say I don’t deliver on promises *Grin* - you’re very sweet Charlotte; I’ll try and remember that.

I don’t know what you want me to tell you about Ashley, she was my life. If I remember any stories though, I’ll try and remember some for you he next time we meet, or maybe in the next email. 

Shaun’s mom is a newly single woman, I met Shaun’s mom through Ashley, they went to high school together and practically lived here at the sanctuary she’s a very sweet her boyfriend is moving out and doesn’t want anything to do with Shaun, so every so often I take him out of her hair, he is the typical little boy: full of vim, vigor and energy, I’m pretty sure he still runs in his sleep, yes he’s the photo of the little boy that I keep in my wallet (there are also drawings on my fridge from him –it’s been a while since artwork adorned my fridge,) I thought there would be a problem with him and my old friend, but Christ those two are inseparable (I have a photo somewhere of my old friend asleep on the couch with Shaun on his chest.) – Yes it was even cuter than it sounds, he’ll try and give me coffee if he found out I told you this. 

It amazes me how traditional Kate is some days not that it’s a bad thing, I just, never seen her as someone to be so traditional and yet here she is, she’ll make a beautiful bride – she doesn’t want to get married until I tell her that I have a plus one – and Goddamn it Nikola has a date…so much for my back up if you couldn’t show up. She found out about a tradition in Gariss’ tribe that has her kind of worried: after their wedding they need to be pregnant by the first new moon then their marriage is null and void, apparently it’s like the same thing as keeping a ‘seeth’ Kate’s been called that a lot since she’s been in new praxis, apparently it’s like ‘whore’ or ‘concubine’ – I don’t know who is going to be more heartbroken if she can’t get pregnant in the time frame; I really hope it works out for them. 

I dreamt I was kissing you last night, the dream was so real that I could taste that lipbalm stuff you insist on wearing. Richard Feliz sends his love. How’s work? 

\- H. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org  
From: charlotte.benoit@yale.edu  
Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: miss you!

Awwwwwwwww!!!!! I just opened the attachment!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD I know you said that I couldn’t have one as a pet so I won’t ask but they are adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*blushes* if I remember after our little adventure, you delivered quite well, over and over again remember? Believe me I’ll never say that you didn’t deliver. 

I’m sorry about what is happening with Shaun’s parents, you said ‘baby’ but Shaun is four…is their another baby involved or do you just have a habit of calling him a baby? I would love to see Shaun’s artwork on your fridge, mine is the same way thanks to my niece, sometimes I wish I had a baby of my own but…God nevermind. 

Wow! Oh! That’s so sad, I hope it works out for them, I can’t imagine someone thinking I’m a whore or whatever just because I didn’t get pregnant or whatever on her time table, she’s young through right? I mean how you talk about her sometimes – it could happen you never know! 

Sometimes I hate my job, but I love my work, but if I quit then I won’t get that same kind of funding to continue my research, it’s a catch 22 and I hate every minute of it. I made a real break though last week, something that could make a real difference and it got squashed because ‘the pubic wouldn’t be ready for something like that’ and they pulled all my research, deleted my results and everything; I mean yes I have backups and hardcopies, but damn you know?! 

You didn’t mind the lip balm while I was kissing you! I’ll keep it in mind for next time (yes I’m ignoring the fact that you dreamt of kissing me because well…yeah! *grins*) 

Still missing you – Char

P.S – can I just say how cute it is that the only actual thing that you think your old friend would do to you is give you coffee and you deem it an actual threat?! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: charlotte.benoit@yale.edu  
From: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Miss you!

Yeah they are pretty adorable, one got loose though and it was pretty hell to find, thank God it didn’t get into the wiring or anything like those damn nubbins did. 

*grins* I remember, and I remember you blushing then too, ha! 

I call Shaun baby because….I don’t know, I used to call Ashley my baby too and she was 23. Habit I guess? -- You said ‘nevermind’ after the baby comment, but, do you want one? I know this isn’t something to talk about in email…but….

I am sooooooo sorry that happened to you!!! - I told you before honey, if you want to come work for the Sanctuary than you are more than welcome too, even if you don’t want to work here with me I can find you a position any where you want to go, you once told me you had family in Europe that can be arranged you know? I’ve seen your resume and I’ve seen your research and I’m not just saying this because you’re my ‘girlfriend’ I’m saying this because I respect you as a scientist: I will be damn glad to have you on my team Ms. Benoit. That offer is always there no matter what happens. 

I am returning this email in a meeting and you just made me blush, thanks for that. 

How are the vacation plans coming along? apparently she is actually serious about me having a date and everyone else already has one… (No pressure) 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: helen.magnus@sanctuarynetwork.org  
From: charlotte.benoit@freemail.com  
Re: damn. 

Helen, 

Sorry it’s taken so long for me to respond to your last email, I did a dumb thing. They asked me to resign from my job at Yale University and I did it. I know why and I don’t want to get into it, but, I told them I wouldn’t take them to the tribunal or whatever if I could have all of my research in tact (guess who has all of her research *grin*) 

But, I can come up to Kate’s for the wedding, I just need to find an apartment and stuff, you know, to live in since losing my job also meant losing the university paid apartment (I loved that little apartment with my bigger than life kitchen.) 

I’m actually looking forward to this wedding even they don’t know about us and I can’t act like your girlfriend, it’s been nothing but tears here right now and my mom found out about you and…it didn’t go as well as I thought it would; first girlfriend (you’re not), Catholic. All of that stuff. Can we talk about it when I get up there? I’m crying again and…

Were you serious about the job? Either close to you or as far as way as possible sounds really good right about now..

Charlotte. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen Magnus just finished reading the last email that was sent by her girlfriend and was going to reply when Henry knocked on the door with a weird grin on his face “hey boss, ya busy?” 

Magnus shook her head “not in particularly, how can I help you?” 

He sat down and had his tablet in his hand, “so….whose Charlotte?” Her back bristled and he raised his hands in surrender “it’s not what it sounds like I got a freemail address popup notification on the server because they’re known to carry viruses and I accidentally opened it when trying to see if was clean. Look boss, if she needs help...” 

“We’re dating Henry,” there she was dating a woman, she was out with it, he was the first to know, yes James and Tesla knew that occasionally she had female lovers back then, even Druitt knew of a few; but Henry was the first out of her ‘kids’ to know. 

He didn’t even blink “…if she needs help we could help her out, can’t we?” It’s like he didn’t hear her. 

“Did you hear what I said?” 

“yeah, you’re dating. Okay. I still stand by what I said; if she needs help we’re here.”

She smiled “that’s sweet Henry.”

“Look boss, it’s not like your love life comes up often around the water cooler but; the big guy, Kate, Will and me has brought it up once or twice and it’s pretty much in agreement that as long as you aren’t dating someone that Kate has to Kill and make it look like an accident cause he hurt you we don’t care who you date. You sign the paychecks after all.”

She smiled “that’s sweet, although I don’t know if I particularly like the idea that you are speaking about me in that manor” she teased and told him how she and Charlotte met around the middle of it Will and Kate also straggled in.

“So you are dating someone! You minx!” Kate teased and laughed outright at the death glare she was just given by her boss “okay so you guys are pretty serious it sounds like, you need a date for my wedding, she needs a vacation from her life currently, invite her up. We’ll be good!”

Helen puffed out her cheeks and blew all the air out at once and sighed “okay, okay okay” she looked at them and laughed at the look of ‘well get on with it’ they were all giving her “alright! Get out now, please and thank you for the support, but, please keep Charlotte and myself between us okay? There are people that won’t hesitate to use her against me or the Sanctuary.” 

They nodded “got it” and filed out, except for Will Zimmerman. 

Helen turned to her email and caught Will still standing there out of the corner of her eye “Will if you are about to psycho analyze myself or this situation then you better have your resignation letter on my desk as soon as the last syllable leaves your lips. That goes especially if and when Charlotte gets here, do we understand each other?” 

“Perfectly,” he walked out without the comment that he was going to say and left Helen alone in her office again. 

Helen took a breath and started typing. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Helen pressed ‘send’ there was another knock at the door; she looked up and their stood Charlotte Benoit, her loose wild curls fell over her shoulders, she was wearing a light-pink fitted blouse and a khaki skirt with black leather ballet flats, she looked tired and if Helen was going to be personally honest with you she looked like an emotional wreck, but Charlotte was here nonetheless “hi,” the younger woman breathed a sigh of relief. 

Helen made it around her desk and to see Charlotte in three or four strides of her long legs, and wrapped her arms around her “hi.” 

Some how with that brief exchange of words it was all that was needed, no explanation of how she got there so quickly, nothing. 

After all, they had each other and that’s all they needed; for the moment.


End file.
